


One Last Save

by BobsAFloof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult!Frisk, Family, Friendship, Frisk and sans is prominent but theres a bit of alphyne, Genderless!Frisk, Papyton is pretty much just mentioned, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsAFloof/pseuds/BobsAFloof
Summary: Years had passed since Frisk helped bring monsters to the surface. They created a great life for themself as an ambassador, living with their adoptive goat mom in a monster neighborhood with all their friends.They didnt want to ever use the reset power again. And yet, the temptation was starting up...to go back and save the one person they couldn't.Perhaps there was a way to still do it now, in the present. And to rid this world of anymore resets, ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my lovely cream puffs. Enjoyyyy

Frisk tossed and turned in their sleep that night, having a very vivid dream. It almost felt real. This hadn't happened since they were a kid, but for some reason tonight, it was happening again. 

In the dream, Frisk was walking somewhere dark...familiar yet unfamiliar. It felt like the underground, but certainly didn't look like it. 

Pieces of the ground were floating in the air, and strange sparks of bright magic scattered about. In front of them now, was that flower patch. The most familiar place of all. Where they started their journey. Without falling there, they wouldnt be where they are now. 

Frisk slowly walked toward it. As they approached, they noticed a figure standing there. A figure their height, someone with...horns. Frisk stopped dead in their tracks. Was it...? 

The figure turned around. "Howdy! Haven't seen you in a while!" 

Frisk awoke with a jolt, falling out of their bed. Breathing heavily, heart beating out of their chest, they tried to make sense of what just happened. Looking around, seeing their room, brought relief. Indeed it was a dream but...why did it feel so real? 

Toriel entered the room as she flicked on the light. She quickly ran over to Frisk, helping them up. 

"Oh my goodness my child, are you alright? I heard a loud thump, and come in to see you on the floor!" 

Frisk nodded, putting a hand to their forehead, feeling how sweaty it was. "Yeah I'm fine, just a...shocking dream." 

Toriel chucked. "Shocking indeed! If this happens again, maybe we should put a nice cushy bean bag beside your bed to fall into." 

Frisk sat down on the bed, running their hand through their hair. "Yeah, yeah, that would be a good idea..." 

Toriel looked at them with concern. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to talk about it?" 

Talk about it... Frisk didnt like keeping secrets from their mother, but this one, they had to. For years they had kept this to themselves, telling absolutely no one. Asriel, Toriel and Asgores first child, whom they presumed to be dead, was...

No. No no...they couldn't talk to her about this. Couldn't tell her. Not yet. 

"Its...its fine, really. I just need to take a bit to calm down, then go back to sleep. But, thanks anyway mom." 

Sighing, Tori kissed them on the forehead gently. Before leaving the room, she gave them a warm smile. 

"Sweet dreams this time, my child. I love you." 

Frisk smiled back. "Love you too, mom." 

Toriel flicked off the light and gently closed the door. 

Frisk let out a deep sigh, flopping back onto the bed. There was no way they'd be able to get back to sleep after this. Looking out the window at the shining moon above, they wondered...

Was that just a dream, or was it a vision? 

The next morning, Frisk woke up to the smell of bacon. They were able to get back to sleep eventually, just as the sun was rising, so they didn't get much sleep. But at least it was something. 

They dragged themself out of bed, following the delectable aroma of breakfast, and sat themselves down at the breakfast nook. 

Toriel placed a cup of piping hot tea down on the table in front of them. "I know you had a rough night last night, but hopefully this will help you perk up." 

Taking in a whiff of the delicious tea, Frisk let out a breathy sigh of contentment. Ah yes, this was definitely what the doctor ordered. Over the years, tea had become their absolute favourite thing to drink. Especially golden flower tea. Drinking that always brought on a wave of nostalgia. 

Together they ate a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon and tea. Normally they'd have a little more conversation than this, but Frisk couldn't stop thinking about their dream last night...what did it mean? 

And, more importantly, who could they talk to about this? 

Not Toriel or Asgore, gods no. Undyne and Papyrus definitely wont understand. Mettaton? ....very funny. Not that he couldn't be insightful but, you know. Definitely not Monster Kid, though they have become good friends over the years, they didnt do a lot of serious discussion. 

Sans popped in their mind next. Frisk chuckled. Oh Sans. Sans sans sans... 

"Frisk?" 

"AH- what what" 

Frisk dropped their fork on their plate, startled by their moms voice. 

"You seem to be particularly zoned out this morning, are you thinking about your dream?" 

Oh boy. They couldn't zone out like this in front of her, or she would just keep getting concerned, and would demand to hear about the dream eventually. 

"No no, not at all. It was just a silly dream anyway. No I was thinking about, uh..." 

"An upcoming ambassador meeting? Preparing for the festival?" 

Frisk almost forgot about the festival coming up, a festival they held every year now, to celebrate when they all came to the surface, and peace was brought between humans and monsters. 

"No no, I..."

Tori gave them a sly grin. "Sans?" 

Frisks mouth went agape as they blushed furiously. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! HEY! ...HEY!...N..NO. NOOOOOooo" 

Toriel bellowed a laugh. "Oh I'm just teasing you child. I know that you two have been hanging out a lot more in recent years. He always seems to be over here now. I'd completely understand if some...feelings, bloomed between you t-" 

Standing up, Frisk penguin shuffled quickly to the door. "Delicious breakfast as always THANKS MOM gotta go, BYEEE!" 

They quickly ran out the door, leaving a chuckling Toriel behind. 

"That child is so strange sometimes!" 

Frisk, now standing outside, put their hands in their pockets, thinking about what to do next. The only one left to talk to about this was Alphys, they supposed. Maybe that wouldnt be a bad idea anyway. She was super smart, maybe she could perform tests on them, or something. 

Alright then. 

With that, Frisk headed over to Alphys's lab, in the corner of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk strolled down the street, making their way to Alphys's lab. It was only a 15 minutes walk, no big deal. They called this place New Monster City, but it was actually quite small, not much of a city really. Everyone knew everyone around here, as everyone living here was from the underground. A few new faces moved here for the peace and quiet, a human elderly couple and a couple of human families. A lot of monsters moved out into the world, spreading out to different places, but all of Frisk's closest monster friends had chosen to stay here. After all, they were like a family. 

As they passed by the elderly human couple's home, the old lady watering flowers stopped to wave at them. ''Hello Frisk dear! Where are you headed today?''

Frisk stopped, leaning over their white picket fence casually. ''Hey Mrs. Witherbee, how are you doin.''

Mrs. Witherbee chuckled. ''You sounded just like Sans the way you said that. You hang out with him too much!''

Frisk blushed again. Really, with this again?

''Aha, yeah probably. Anyways, I'm heading over to see Alphys. Just to uh...get help with something.'' 

''Well, say hello to her for me. And tell her thank you for the new fertilizer! It's really helping the flowers stay nice and perky!'' 

Frisk saluted as they left. ''Will do Mrs. Witherbee. See ya later!'' 

They continued walking down the street, being greeted by pretty much everyone. Undyne waved at them with her usual toothy grin from her and Alphys's front porch. When they got married the moved in together, of course. Suddenly Undyne ran up to Frisk, stopping them in their tracks.

''Wait wait! Uh, can I talk to you about something?'' Undyne asked.

Frisk shrugged, putting their hands in their pockets. ''Sure, what is it?''

Undyne bit her fingernails nervously. (Does Undyne have fingernails? Nevermind it doesn't matter.)

''So uh listen, I've been keeping this a secret for a while but, I can't keep it in anymore. I'm gonna ask Alphys if we can have a kid together.''

Frisk's eyes widened. ''Wow, really? That's a huge step, are you sure you guys are ready for this? I mean, I know you're here a lot, since you just run your fitness and martial arts classes, but Alphys is in the lab 24/7, it seems.''

Undyne sighed. ''Yeah, I know. But, I don't mind being at home with the kid while Alphys is busy working on stuff. I just...I feel like I'm ready for this. But I'm worried...do you think she will be?''

''Well, only one way to find out. I'm heading over to the lab right now actually, why don't you come with me and talk to her?''

Undyne grinned nervously. ''Uhhh, sure, yeah. No big deal. I shouldn't be so nervous about it anyway, things will work out. R-right?''

Frisk smiled, patting Undyne on the back as they walked on. ''Of course it will. and if Alphys isn't ready, well, you guys will just have to talk that out. You'll figure it all out, you guys are the best couple in town.''

Undyne snorted. ''I thought Dogamy and Dogaressa were supposed to be the best couple?''

''Well they're adorable and everything, but they're no Alphys and Undyne.'' 

The two of them were now walking down the street, almost at the lab. They passed by Grillbys, the tantalizing aroma of greasy fries filling the air. They both took a big whiff of it. 

''Maybe we can stop for some grub, I can bring Alphys an early lunch. We'll take it all with us.'' suggested Undyne. 

''Alright, I don't see why not. I mean, I pretty much just ate breakfast, but I'm...pretty much always up for eating, yeah.''

''Heh, where do you put it all, Frisk?'' asked Undyne as they entered the bar.

Frisk shrugged. ''It goes in and goes out, I don't know man.''

''Too much information buddy!'' Undyne laughed. 

The two of them walked up to Grillby, who was focusing intently yet not so intently at the same time, who knows, with Grillby it was hard to tell, on cleaning a glass. 

''Hey Grill, can I get an order of two burgers with fries? Oh, and a coke.'' said Undyne to Grillby. 

She turned to Frisk, grinning. ''Heh, the coke is for Alphys. I don't touch the stuff, it's junk to me honestly.''

''Yeah, I know Undyne. You've told me a billion times. We pretty much know everything about you two lovebirds.''

Undyne shrugged, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. ''What can I say, I'm proud of us!'' 

Grillby nodded, then looked at Frisk. ''And the usual for you?''

Frisk nodded. ''Yeah, just the usual.'' 

The usual for Frisk was just a pile of fries, covered in ketchup. Normally, they'd be here with Sans, sharing the ketchup. But Frisk also grew to love a lot of ketchup on their fries. Wow, Sans really was rubbing off on them. To tell the truth, Frisk may have had a wee crush on Sans. Or a big one. Oh good, were they blushing again now? This wasn't a teen romcom for heaven's sakes, now stop thinking about Sans-

And of course, who else but the skeleton himself burst through the door, but not because he kicked it open. He was too lazy to do that. Papyrus kicked it open, for some reason. He just loved being dramatic. Guess that's why him and Mettaton got along so well. Jeez, all these couples, all this thought of romance, it was almost sickening. If it wasn't so adorable. Frisk was always happy about that. In a way, they kinda made it happen. They brought all these people together, inadvertantly playing matchmaker. 

Frisk looked at Sans, and their eyes locked. He beamed. Frisk beamed back. 

See, there was just one couple left that hadn't gotten together yet, that everyone was rootin for. 

''Buddy! Fancy seein you here!'' exclaimed Sans. He ran over to Undyne and Frisk- no, scratch that, he casually walked over, Papyrus was the one who ran over excitedly, tripping and landing flat on his face.

''I AM OKAY!'' 

Sans sat down at the bar. ''Are you sure bout that bro? Sometimes we gotta wonder.''

Papyrus got up in a huff. ''THAT IS NOT FUNNY! Eh...wonder about what?''

Sans chuckled, then looked at Frisk. Apparently his pupils dilated when he looked at them, according to Alphys. Frisk called bullocks on that, but it was 100% true, his eyes grew bright and shiny when looking at them, they were just in denial. God dammit, Frisk.

Frankly, Frisk didn't think romance was meant for them. It was for everyone else. Frisk was just supposed to be the friendly neighborhood ambassador, and saviour of the underground. Nothing more, nothing less. But with Sans looking at them like that, it was very hard to keep that mindset. 

''Whatcha up to today pal? Getting a second breakfast? Me too.'' He patted his belly, ''already gettin empty again. Or maybe it's not and I just want more food, but ya know.''

Frisk giggled, covering their mouth gingerly as they did so. God dammit, only Sans could do this to them. Oh god no, Undyne was giving them that knowing look. Grillby please, make the food faster. But also don't, because they wanted to be in Sans's precense longer. They wanted to talk to him, get close to him, have fun, laugh with him, kiss his fa-

Grillby placed the three bags of food down on the counter, interuppting Frisk's thoughts. ''Here you go guys. Enjoy.'' Then went back to cleaning the same glass. No really, it felt like he just cleaned the same glass since the underground, over, and over. It was weird. But nobody questioned it.

Frisk cleared their throat. ''Eh hem, yeah we figured we'd pick up something before heading over to see Alphys, give her some lunch.''

Sans looked disappointed, probably expecting to hang out more. ''Ah, gotcha. But hey uh, maybe we can hang out later, just the two of us. There's somethin I wanna talk to you about.'' He blushed a light blue as he said this.

What? He wanted to talk about something? At first Frisk was worried somehow he knew about the dream, or had the same dream, but he was too shy when he said this. Frisk blushed a little bit themselves at the implication. No, it couldn't be. He wasn't going to-

Just then, being knocked out of their thoughts again- man they really had to stop spacing out, Undyne slapped them on the back. As always, with a little too much force, knocking them off the stool they were sitting on.

''Okay! Lets get goin! I don't want the food to get cold! My babe deserves a pipin hot meal, not a...uh, a cold one.'' 

Sans looked down at Frisk, slightly concerned, but Frisk got up and dusted themselves off just fine. 

''Uh, yeah, let's go. I really need to talk to Alphys. And so do you, of course.''

Undyne grinned. ''Heck yeah, lets go!''

As the two headed out the door, Frisk turned to Sans again. ''Uh, see ya later tonight? Around uh um...''

Sans gave them a sly look. ''Eight?''

Frisk rubbed the back of their head shyly. ''Eh heh, yeah, eight. Bye!'' 

Undyne and Frisk continued on to the lab.

''Soooo, what was that all about? What does he wanna talk to you about?''

Frisk pulled their hood over them, trying to hide their embarassment. ''I don't know, who knows, does anyone know? What does the world know? Why is the sky blue? Oh, hey, it's the lab, would ya look at that!''

They quickly pointed down the street at the lab, now in their sights. Good, Frisk didn't want to talk about this anymore, let alone think about this at the moment. They had to focus, and find out about that dream. They knew it was important, they could feel it. 

Entering the lab, it was quite nice to be out of the crisp cool air. It was starting to become autumn, so the weather was getting chillier. Undyne plopped herself down in her wife's swivel chair, a little too roughly so that it rolled away from the desk. Frisk put down the bags of food.

''Hey honey, we brought you some lunch, figured you might be hungry. You know how intent you get with your nerdy stuff.''

Nobody answered for a minute, until Alphys came rushing out the bathroom, running towards them.

''Sorry, sorry! I was uh-''

''Going to the bathroom?'' Frisk finished for her.

''Yes, I actually was! Thank you so much for the lunch guys, I probably should take a break.'' 

Alphys sat in another swivel chair and rolled up beside Undyne, taking her bag of food and gingerly began munching on some fries. 

''So, what are you guys up to today? Did you just come by to bring me food? I mean, not that I wouldn't believe you'd do that, Undyne comes all the time to have lunch with me, but why are you here, Frisk?''

Frisk shuffled nervously. ''Actually, yeah, there's something important I want to talk about with you. I figured you might be the best person to help me with this. But hey, wait-'' Frisk looked at Undyne, ''why don't you talk to her first? My thing can wait.''

Undyne almost choked on her burger, coughing. She put it down as Alphys rubbed her back.

''You okay hun? There's something you want to talk to me about too? What is it?''

Undyne finished clearing her throat, starting to sweat now. ''Uh, you know what, it's okay, we can talk about it later.''

Frisk sat down in another chair with them. ''Oh? Really? Are you absolutely sure?'' 

Alphys looked at her wife suspiciously. ''Did you blow up the oven again.''

''N-no! Of course not! Nothing like that! It's just...''

She looked over at Frisk, who was giving them the look of, go on, just do it, then looked back at Alphys.

''Uh, it's fine, really, lets wait till we get home tonight. Okay?''

Alphys nodded. ''Alright honey, we'll talk about whatever it is later.''

Frisk facepalmed. Well, it was probably better that it was totally private anyway. Undyne was dubbed as the bravest warrior the underground had ever seen, and yet right now, she was so clammed up and shaky, she looked like a frightened chihuahua. Hopefully she could find the courage to bring this up with her later. 

Alphys looked at Frisk then, curiously. ''So, what did you want help with?''

Frisk looked down at their hands, twiddling their thumbs. They weren't expecting Undyne to be here for this too. They knew Alphys would never tell Toriel about the dream, but Undyne might. 

''Can I whisper it to you?''

Undyne squinted at Frisk. ''Wait, why can't I hear this? Is this about me?''

Frisk sighed. ''No, it has nothing to do with you, I promise. It's just...a little shocking.'' 

''Pfft, I know for a fact it's nothing I can't handle, lay it on!''

Frisk shook their head. ''No, trust me. Only Alphys can hear this right now. I promise I'll tell you later though, really.''

Undyne huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. ''Fine, whatever.'' 

They both continued to stare at Undyne.

''...fine, I'll go over there.'' and with that, she swiveled into the corner, pouting like an angry child. 

Alphys looked at Frisk, now concerned. ''What's going on, Frisk?''

Taking a deep breath, Frisk leaned in close, speaking quietly.

''I had a dream...no, a vision. About an old friend. Somone I wasn't able to save from the underground...''

Alphys listened intently.

Frisk took another deep breath. ''...about Asriel. He's...he's alive.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone can guess where I got the name mrs. witherbee, props


	3. Chapter 3

Alphys's jaw dropped to the floor. Undyne must have overheard too, because she ended up spitting out the water she was drinking, then swiveled her chair back over to them, also staring at Frisk with her jaw agape. 

They continued to stare at them in complete and utter shock. Asriel, the king and queens son, presumed dead all this time, was alive. 

"I...I don't understand..." Alphys trailed off, putting a claw to her forehead in disbelief. 

Undyne visibly twitched, then fainted out of her chair. 

Frisk sighed. They knew this was gonna happen. Hopefully Undyne wouldnt wake up right away and go run to tell everyone, because they would believe her. If it was Papyrus they would think he isn't being serious or didnt know what he was talking about, but this was Undyne, and if she ran out to tell everyone, it would cause a mass hysteria. 

And then Toriel and Asgore would know, and...

Frisk quickly stood up, ready to leave. "Maybe this was a mistake, I shouldnt have told anyone, I can figure this out on my own-" 

Alphys grabbed Frisk by the arm, stopping them. "W-wait! Please!" 

They stopped and looked at her. 

"I...listen this is...a lot to take in but...please explain everything. I want to help. I promise I wont tell anyone else yet. And I wont let Undyne either." 

Both of them looked over at Undyne, who was still passed out on the floor, cartoon birds floating around her head. Okay no birds but, you can imagine it like that. 

The two of them sat down again, Alphys ready to hear what Frisk had to say. This was going to be a lot, but Frisk ended up explaining the whole thing. About how Asriel was Flowey, to which Alphys gave Frisk a sad look of realization, and continued to explain how Asriel was able to keep his form for a bit to break the barrier, but would then turn back into a flower. 

"Wow I...cant believe this...I did this to Asriel, didn't I?" Alphys could feel tears forming in her eyes. 

Frisk rubbed her back, comforting her. "Alphys, what's in the past is in the past. But now we might have a chance to save him."

Alphys looked at Frisk with interest. "What do you mean?"

"That's why I've come to ask for your help. I had...a dream last night, but now I'm so sure it was a vision. Asriel is in the underground and isnt a flower anymore. At least, he wasnt when I saw him in the dream."

Alphys looked thoughtful as she swiveled over to her computer, and began to type vigorously. 

"Perhaps hes found some sort of energy source of magic, magic strong enough to help him keep his true form longer. Or strong enough that hes fully transformed back to normal." 

Frisk looked over Alphys's shoulder to see what she was doing. She was typing so fast that so much was popping up on the screen at once, but then a picture of a soul popped up. 

"I'm trying to look through my old research, to see if anything I found can give us some insight. I tried many things to help a monster soul persist, but nothing worked, no matter how much determination was injected. But uh, you know all about that." 

Behind them, Undyne was coming to. Frisk ran over to help her up. 

"Uhh, you okay? I know what I said was, understandably, a huge shock, but-"

"What you said? What did you say? Why am I on the floor?" 

Frisk looked at Alphys, who just shrugged at them, then looked back at Undyne.

"Uhhh, I said, anime isnt actually real. Sorry, Undyne." 

Undyne shot up immediately, exclaiming loudly, "WHAT?!?! Wait, you told me that before. WAIT! IS IT REALLY TRUE?!?!" 

She grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and shook them like crazy. "TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE MAN!" 

"Its, uh..?"

In the blink of an eye, Undyne burst out the lab doors and ran down the street, with a copy of a sword fighting anime in her hand. 

"IM WATCHING THIS AGAIN, AND IM GONNA FIND SOMETHING IN IT THAT PROVES ITS REAL!" She yelled to the two behind her, as the lab doors shut. 

Frisk blinked. Well that happened. But at least she didnt remember. Alphys could try convincing her, but she was way to headstrong. She would have told Toriel and Asgore easy; there was no holding her back. Frisk just hoped she didnt forget about talking to Alphys about having a kid, they'd feel really bad about that. 

"Well...at least that will keep her busy for a while. That's good, I wouldnt have been able to stop her from spilling the beans. Hey, Frisk, maybe while I do more research you could go back to the entrance to the underground and look around. It might take me a while to find something." 

No problem. They were going back there either way. How could they not? Alphys could just communicate with them through text, give them extra help. 

"So, what exactly did happen in your dream? Do you want me to perform some tests on you while you're asleep?" 

Frisk shook their head. "I was thinking about that, which is why I came here, but I know now for sure, what I saw had to have been real. I can feel it in my soul." 

There was only one thing they could do.

Go back to the underground.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk packed some food and clothes in a backpack. They had told Toriel they were just going on an ambassador trip, which wasnt unusual, they did that quite often. They shouldn't be gone long, they were just going to check out the entrance. 

They rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to see Toriel, who was baking a pie of some kind. Frisk took a sniff, and when they smelled what it was, scrunched up their face. Yep. Not butterscotch and cinnamon. The smell of fresh snails filled the kitchen, definitely not Frisks favourite smell. 

"I'm heading off now mom, I should be back in a few days or so." 

Toriel turned to Frisk from watching the oven and gave them a big hug. "Alright my child. Be safe. I hope it goes well." 

Letting go, Frisk sighed. "Yeah, me too." 

Just as Frisk went out the door, they realized. They forgot about meeting Sans tonight. Shoot! They checked their phone. 7:50. There was still time. They weren't going to blow off Sans. 

Since they had to run to get to Grillbys in time, they were a little out of breath when they got there. Luckily just as Sans turned around from his seat to see them they got their composure back. More or less anyway. This was extremely flustering anyway. 

"Hey buddy! Glad you could make it." 

When Frisk sat down beside him, he noticed the backpack as they put it down beside their stool. 

Sans pointed at it curiously. "Ya goin somewhere? Leaving little ol me here by myself? Aw, come on." 

Frisk laughed. "I'm just going on an, uh, short ambassador trip. Yep, got some super important things to discuss. I gotta get going as soon as we're done here. Not that we should rush...I love spending time with you." 

Oh my God. Did they really just say that? Sans was definitely blushing a little. Of course, that's an embarrassing thing to hear. Right?

Sans cleared his throat. "W-well of course, where else are ya gonna get awesome puns?" He tried to say this slyly with a wink, but he was coming off really nervous. 

"That's true, aha. So um, what did you want to talk with me about?" 

Sans shuffled nervously in his seat. "Maybe we could uh...go for a walk. Yeah, let's go for a walk." 

Frisk shrugged, getting up and grabbing their backpack. "Yeah, okay. Why not."

The two of them walked the peaceful streets in silence for a bit, just enjoying each others company. The sun was setting, so everyone was inside for the night. The fact it was getting dark worried Frisk a bit, would it really be safe going to the underground this late? 

Sans was the one to finally speak up again. "Isnt it crazy? How time flies?" 

Frisk chuckled. "Yeah. I figured I'd be a kid forever. But look how far I've made it. Big shot ambassador."

Their own words echoed in their head. Be a kid forever. If they had kept resetting, that's exactly what would have happened. But they didnt touch the reset even once. Even though it was something they were extremely curious about. 

Turning to look at Sans, they didnt notice that his face had dropped. Why did he look so sad all the sudden? Was it something they said? 

"Sans? Is everything okay?" 

He looked at them, trying to put on a smile. "Yeah yeah, course. Just thinking about something." 

"Alright well, I'd hope that if anything was bugging ya, youd tell me. I cant stand to see you sad. It's the most horrible sight in the world!" 

Sans chuckled. "What, this charming mug? Yeah, I guess it does suck when I dont have a big ol smile doing it justice." 

Frisk shoved them playfully. "Dont flatter yourself too much there, or your smug grin is gonna fly right off your face! So, you wanted to tell me something right? What was it?" 

Stopping in his tracks, Sans looked sad again. 

"Ah, it was nothin. Nevermind. It's just good to hang out with ya right now." 

They quickly turned to look at him, extremely suspicious. Sometimes he would behave like this, and Frisk couldn't figure out why. It ate away at them sometimes. 

"Okay, seriously, more and more lately you've been acting like this. What's going on? For real?" 

Sans shook his head. "Its nothin, like I told ya, really..." 

Without thinking, Frisk took his hand in theirs. "Please, Sans. I care about you. I cant stand to see you like this. You're holding something back. What is it?" 

Just then, Frisks cellphone went off. 

Frisk sighed. "Hang on, its Alphys, I gotta take this."

Sans looked relieved about not being pressed for the time being. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just stand here. Awkwardly." 

Rolling their eyes at that comment, Frisk answered their phone. 

"Hey Alphys, I know I'm running a little late on schedule, but I had something important to do first. I swear I'm heading there now...even though its...kinda dark..." 

"FRISK! T-THE ENTRANCE! ITS CAVED IN! THE MAGICAL ACTIVITY AROUND THERE I-I-ITS OFF THE CHARTS!! I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT ITS NOT UNDERGROUND ANYMORE! ITS HERE!" 

Frisks jaw dropped. What was she talking about? 

"Alphys?? What the heck??" 

"FRISK I-ITS! SOMETHINGS HEADING YOUR WAY! IVE NEVER SEEN MAGICAL ENERGY LIKE THIS BEFORE! FRISK!!!"

They pulled the phone away from their ear. "Would you stop yelling like that and calmly tell me what's going on?" 

...silence. Shoot. They were cut off. 

Frisk put their phone away, sighing. Guess they should cut this short and head over there right now. 

"I'm sorry, Sans. I really gotta get going now, but it was nice spending time with ya tonight. I apologize for pressing you like that." 

Sans shrugged. "No biggie. But ya really shouldnt rattle your bones worrying about me." This was said with a wink, of course. 

"Andddd theres the pun. Alright, good night Sans-" 

A spark. A magical purple spark, floated gently down in front of them. What the...? 

Another one. Frisk gently caught it in their hands this time. It glinted and danced in...an almost playful manner. Wait...

It faded before their very eyes...before more floated around them. These...look just like the one from the vision. Was it? 

Sans walked up beside them, looking around curiously. 

"Hey uh, whats with the light show? Ya trying to impress me or somethin? Did you get a monster to-" 

"No you bonehead, this has nothing to do with me. Its-" 

The street lights popped out, one by one, stopping with just one left, shining on the two of them. 

Frisk turned to look at Sans again. "Sans maybe you should-" 

He wasnt moving. Why wasnt he moving? Frisk poked him. He was stiff as a pile of bones. Ok wait, scratch that, but point was, he was frozen. Literally, frozen. Frisk looked down the street. What was going on? 

The moths that were fluttering around the street lamp above them were frozen midair as well. This was extremely freaky. Maybe they were dreaming again. 

Looking ahead, the rest of the street was so dark, it was hard to make out, but they could have sworn a figure was making it's way toward them. Was it...? 

Frisk dared to step closer. "...Asriel?" 

It moved closer, and closer. A pair of glowing red eyes, and a grin even toothier than Undynes greeted Frisk from the shadows. 

A monster. Maybe??? What was this? 

It was tall, slim, lizard-like, with extremely long and creepy claws, with pointy elf-like ears and poofy black hair, which practically blended in with it's even darker coloured scales. Those purple sparks floated all around it. This was not Asriel. 

Frisk stepped back as it approached, falling onto their backside. Ouch. 

"Heya there partner! Finally found ya! Well, actually, wasnt too hard, you're the only ones out here right now. Terribly sorry for interrupting your date, but my friend wants to see ya." 

Frisk squinted at the creature. "...date?" 

They shook their head. "Who...and what, are you?" 

The creature raised their arms, in a gesture of, what am I, chopped liver??? 

"Uh, hello? I'm a fellow time master, brosif! I would THINK that would be OBVIOUS but I guess- OH MY GOD A SQUIRREL!" 

They ran over to a nearby tree, pointing excitedly at a squirrel that was frozen mid-tree climb. Poor squirrel. The creature pet it gingerly. 

"Its so SOFT! See this is a much better use of power, rather than resetting the timeline over and over. Dang like, why you be doing that anyway? That's just lame. And hurtful. To everyone. You power trippin? Ok well nevermind, look at me, I just froze everything around us, and now I'm petting this fluffy cannoli against its will-" 

Frisk rubbed their temples. Where did this thing come from and what was it talking about? 

Wait...

"You...froze...time?" 

The lizard-like being nodded. "Mhmm. I can reset time too, but damnnn my man, you know you ain't supposed to touch it! Yet you press that reset like it's in a toy store, readin TRY ME!!" 

Frisk shook their head, standing up. "No no no, I've never reset ever, I-" 

"Uh oh tomato! You dont remember do you? Aw that's just great! Well uh, maybe this time you wont do it again. Considering you've actually reached 24 this time that's likely!" 

Oh. Oh no. No.

They didnt.

They couldn't have...? 

Frisk felt panic rising in their chest. Have they reset before? And couldn't remember?? How many times have they done this? 

They looked over at the still frozen Sans, tears beginning to form in their eyes. Something told them this had to do with how hes been acting. 

"What have I done?" 

Feeling a claw on their shoulder, they turned to look at the creature. 

"Hey uh, dont be so torn up about it, it's not your fault. Well, not totally anyway. Reset is a dangerous thing. But hey, Asriel is gonna help ya with that. So uh, can we get going?" 

Frisks eyes widened. Asriel. 

"...take me to him."


	5. Chapter 5

"...but can you unfreeze everything first? Dont leave poor Sans like this." said Frisk to the creature. 

"Oh, dont worry, I'll unfreeze it all when we leave. You dont want him to follow you. Or...hmmm." 

Frisk looked at them, eyebrows raised curiously. 

"...uh you know what, let's bring him. He might hinder you emotionally, but in a good way. But that means you're going to have to tell him everything." 

Ah. Right. Frisk looked at Sans. The temptation to reach out and gently brush the side of his face was strong. Their soul pulsated. Could they really rope Sans into all this? He had clearly already been through enough. But maybe him not knowing would be worse. Frisk knew he would be smart enough not to go telling Toriel and Asgore, but the tension between them would be far worse than it was before. Right? 

Sighing, Frisk nodded. "I want him to know. He has a right to know. Unfreeze time." 

The creature cracked their fingers. "Yeparoo dude, as you commando friendo!" 

They snapped their fingers, and everything unfroze. The squirrel fell out of the tree in shock, and the moths fell to the ground. Sans too, fainted. 

Frisk grabbed Sans in their arms before he could hit the ground. 

"Yeah, it's kind of a shock to the system when you're frozen in time for a bit. He will be fine. And so will the squirrel. Better be, or I'll never forgive myself for killing a squirrel." 

The squirrel did indeed get back up. It chirped at them angrily then scattered off. 

"Hmph. Well IM SORRY for interrupting your very important squirrel things!" The creature muttered a profanity under their breath I dare not repeat. 

Snapping their fingers again, they teleported them to Mt. Ebott. The very top of Mt. Ebott. The wind roared through their hair, the sudden change in atmosphere causing Frisks ears to pop. They looked down at Sans, who they were still holding onto. He was coming to. 

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, what?" 

When he saw that Frisk was holding him, looking down on him with worried eyes, he couldn't help but be flustered. 

"Eh hehe, kid, whatcha doing? Did something uh..." 

Sans looked at the view in front of him. The monster city was spread out below them, along with a whole beautiful landscape. Sans eyes widened. 

"Why...are we here?" 

Frisk helped him to his feet. "Its a long story...theres a lot I need to tell you." 

He looked at the creature suspiciously, his blue eye starting to glow defensively. "And what is that?" 

They waved at him. "Heyo daddio! I didnt even introduce myself before. How rude right? I'm Majunga, at your service!" They bowed dramatically as they said this. 

Frisk took a hold of Sans hand again. "Please. Let me explain everything." 

Sans looked into their eyes with worry. Before any of them could speak again, a familiar voice piped up. 

"Howdy, Frisk. It's been a while." 

Asriel was on the edge of the cliff in front of them, looking out at the world, as the wind ruffled the robe he was wearing. He has turned to look at them all now. He smiled at Frisk, who could only gape at him in shock. When Asriel saw that Sans was there too, he seemed a little surprised, but smiled at him just the same. 

"Hello to you too, Sans. Theres a lot we need to discuss." 

Sans stared at Asriel in disbelief. He looked at Frisk. 

"Kiddo I'm not gonna lie here, I'm a little confused. Actually, I'm a lot confused. What's going on?" 

Frisk could cry. How were they going to explain all this to Sans? Poor sweet Sans...but he had to know. Frisk couldn't leave him out of the loop. He deserved to know the truth. 

So they did. They told him everything. About the resets, about Asriel. By the end Sans had stress lines under his eyes as he rubbed his face anxiously. How a skeleton could get stress lines was a mystery honestly. 

"Buddy...this is a lot to uh...take in..." he chuckled nervously. 

Frisk put their face in their hands. "I know I know I'm. So sorry. For dragging you into this, and for making your life a living hell." 

Sans chuckled again. "Kiddo. I knew about the resets. Timelines starting and stopping. I remember the first timeline. The one I was originally from. That's why I act strange around ya. Plus because of...some things, that you do in the other timelines..." 

They looked at him in disbelief. It was worse than they could have imagined. It wasnt just a hell for him. It was a living nightmare. 

"I...I did this to you...I'm...God..." 

Frisk began to sob. "I'm the real monster here. Im..." 

Sans began to cry now, too. He went over to Frisk and hugged them. 

"Heh. I just cant believe you cant remember. You remembered the resets in past timelines." 

Asriel looked on sadly. He went over to Frisk too, putting his hand on their shoulder. Frisk looked up at him, eyes puffy. 

Asriel smiled now. "You know, it's funny. There are two constants in every timeline, no matter what you do, Frisk. One, if you reach adulthood in said timeline, you and Sans always fall in love." 

Slowly, Frisk turned to look at Sans. Oh my God. Sans chuckled sheepishly. That meant right now he...

Shrugging shyly, Sans said, "surprise?" 

That. Was. The cheesiest most ridiculous thing Frisk ever heard. They smiled at him, wiping the rest of their tears away. They wanted to jump him and kiss him all over, reassuring him they'd never reset ever again. But then Asriel spoke up again. 

"And two..."

Frisk looked at him. 

"...I have to sacrifice myself. I have to die." 

No. No no no...Frisk shook their head. 

"No..Asriel no that, that cant be right. We can save you. I can save you." 

Asriel shook his head sadly. "No, no you can't. Frisk, this is why you reset everytime. To save me. But you cant. You have to let me go." 

Frisk kept shaking their head. Asriel was their friend. Their family. He didnt deserve this. He deserved a happy ending. There had to be a way to...

The reset. Just like that, Frisk could feel it calling out to them. A familiar feeling. Like this had happened many, many times before. It called to them, go back, start over, you can save him. 

That temptation to use it rose now. So this was how it happened, huh? 

"Frisk? Frisk?!?!" 

Sans voice snapped them out of their trance. 

"Buddy? Kiddo? You alright? You spaced out there. Like you do when you're about to..." 

Frisk looked down at their hands in shock. It truly was dangerous. 

Looking into Sans eyes again, those sad, broken and tired eyes, they knew they couldn't let themselves use it again. They just couldnt. 

"Asriel...Majunga says you can help me with the reset power. How?" 

He looked out to the horizon again, sighing. "Its taken a while, but this time I've gathered enough magical energy. Enough to destroy it." 

Frisk and Sans eyes lit up with hope. Destroy it? Forever? If that could be done, everyone could finally live in peace, and keep their happy ending. 

Majunga, who had been standing there impatiently, tapping their foot, spoke up. "Yep, that means I wont have the power anymore either. No one will. It's a powerful sacrifice." 

Sacrifice? Frisk walked up to Asriel, standing beside him now. They looked at him, then out at the view below them. 

"You have to sacrifice yourself, dont you."

Asriel nodded slowly. "Yes Frisk, I do. It's the only way. And I'm sorry, but I'm doing it. I wont let anyone stop me this time. Including you. So please. Can you help me instead?" 

Continuing to look out to the horizon, Frisk took a deep breath. 

"Alright. I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Sans stood beside them. He looked like he was deep in thought. 

"I didnt know this was why you were resetting. All those times, you never told me." 

He looked at Frisk apolegetically. "I'm so sorry." 

Frisk laughed sadly, shaking their head. "How could you ever be sorry? You shouldnt be. It's me. I've ruined everyones lives with this power. For some reason it just...calls to me. Like a dangerous yet beautiful poison." 

"Which is why we have to destroy it. It's not your fault. You're only human. And while that means you have incredible determination, it also means you cant easily keep control over such a power." explained Asriel. 

"What about Majunga? Are they a monster, can they easily keep control of it? It doesnt seem like they've ever reset." inquired Frisk, looking at the spindly creature, who was casually leaning on a rock behind them. 

They weren't paying attention as they picked something out of their ear and flicked it. Whatever it was it hit Sans in the face, surprising him. He growled irritably as his eye glowed slightly. 

"Hm? What? Sorry I was zoned out a bit. Are we talking about me?" 

Asriel shook his head, chuckling. "Yes, they've never used it. They have no interest to anyway. Not even to go back to where they came from. You see, my friend here is a darkner, from Sans original timeline." 

Majunga nodded. "You bet I am, and I dont care about going back. Cant go back anyway even if I tried. Too far back. Right, Sans?" 

Everyone looked at Sans expectantly. Frisk was interested to know if Sans and Majunga knew each other from this original timeline, but it was clear only Majunga knew who Sans was, and not the other way around. 

Which is why Sans looked surprised to be called out by them. And probably shocked to hear they were a darkner, considering the look on his face when the word was spoken. What even was a darkner? How did they compare from an ordinary monster? Frisk didnt know anything about this. 

"What's a darkner?" Frisk dared to ask. 

"Me, I'm one. And a time user. Obviously. Crazy combo, like in smoosh broothers." 

"Why...did you say it like that..." 

"Like what? Say what like what Frisky? Smoosh smuthers? Smoosh cruthers?" 

Frisk rubbed the bridge of their nose. "I'm. Asriel where did you find this thing..." 

Majunga pretended to be offended. "Thing?!? Le gasp, I'm no thing! I'm no object! I'm no FLOWER or anything, amiright Asy?" They nudged him annoyingly, but he was smiling for some reason. Guess he was amused by them. 

"I found them deep within the ruins of the underground, on the patch of yellow flowers. They couldnt remember how they ended up there, and can only remember where they'd come from. At the time I was Flowey, so I had threatened them of course. But then they reached out to me, and in a flash of magic, I was me again." 

Asriel looked at his fuzzy paws. "And I was able to stay me. They had given me magic beyond compare." 

Frisk looked thoughtful. "So that's why Alphys was detecting crazy magical energy. Well I mean, I figured it was obvious, you could stop time after all." 

Waving them off, Majunga was now examining Sans at an uncomfortably close distance. "Yeah yeah yeah I'm great I'm super cool, hey, Sans have you gained weight? Is that possible?" 

Sans backed away. "Uh, listen, buddy, no offence but I've never met you. I dont remember you from back home." 

"Oh yeah, dont worry, I never actually met you. I was a low life darkner and you were a big shot princely dude. I observed you a lot though. Big fan, big fan. Weird that you changed your name." 

Sans was sweating now. "Ah I uh dont know what they're talking about, eh heh. So uh, how do we destroy resets then? Ya know, forever?" 

Sighing, Asriel fiddled with a lock of his fur. "Like I said, I must sacrifice myself. It takes a strong soul with a lot of magic, and now, thanks to Majunga, that's possible. They helped me regain my soul with their excessive amount of magic, and granted me even more so. Thanks to their miracle, I can save this world from resets. And you." 

Majunga shifted uncomfortably as they leaned against the rock again, not looking at either of them. Their hair covered their eyes as they appeared unreadable. Not so chipper now. 

"I dont understand though, how do you do it? And how can I help?" 

Asriel put a hand on Frisks shoulder again. "I need you to come back with me to the underground. I need your determination along with my soul and this magic to do this. We must go back to the core and find Gaster." 

Sans choked on his own spit. Wait...he had spit...well then. 

"See WHO?!!" he shouted. 

"Are you deaf or something? Probably, you're a skeleton but, he said GASTER. Gas as in GAS and ter as in TER. Now pay attention next time, jeez..." Majunga jabbed teasingly. 

Sans looked at Frisk determinedly. "I have to come with you. I have to see him. Please, Frisk. I know things are going to be weird between us now but, can we put that aside for this?"

Frisk looked at him in concern. Well, they did rope him into this. Only fit to let him see it through.

"Yeah I mean, of course." 

Majunga rubbed their hands together mischeviously. "Yes, good, this will be so much easier now!" 

They both glared at them. 

"...what? Love conquers all, homie. You'll see." 

Asriel laughed. "It really does, doesnt it? Fear may be strong, but love is stronger. I know that now. Which is why I'm doing this for everyone. Alright." 

The furry goat boy cleared his throat, gesturing at Majunga. "Well uh, could you...?" 

"Oh, yeah sure. Here we go then." And the lizard being snapped their fingers again, this time taking them to the underground near the core. 

Frisk and Sans looked around. It was so bizarre to be down here again. And super creepy. It didnt quite...look the same. Again, like in their dream, pieces of the ground were floating everywhere, and sparks of magic filled the air. 

"I saw this in my dream too. What happened to this place?" asked Frisk, looking around. 

Asriel looked at Majunga. "Ever since they showed up, the magic filled the underground to the brim. Kind of like its overflowing. So it's sort of breaking apart, it cant handle it. Plus it's old and run down anyway, it's been a while." 

At the moment they were in Hotland, or what was left of it. The lava was all hardened, and it wasnt so hot anymore. They could see the core from where they were standing. 

Sans looked out at it, looking almost nostalgic. And sad. He really needed a break after all this. Frisk would take care of that. 

He flinched as he felt Frisks hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry I...got a bit lost in my head there for a bit. Memories, ya know." 

They sighed. "I promise, I'm going to make this up to you. A warm blanket, some hot chocolate and snuggles..." 

Sans blushed. "S-snuggles? Heh, way to be forward kid. Wait so, does that mean you...feel the same way?" 

Frisk chuckled. "Dude, Asriel just said in every timeline, we fall in love. That means me too. I have been this whole time. So I mean, guess now ya know." 

This made Sans grin wide, eyes beaming. That was the happiest they'd seen him all day. 

"So you dont mind not startin over, and being stuck with me, huh?" he teased, raising a brow at them slyly. Ok seriously how does he have a brow. Nevermind, who cares, shut up and eat your oatmeal. 

Frisk smirked at him mischeviously. "You know, I never thought romance would be meant for me, but after today, it clearly is. You specifically. You're meant for me. So yes, I would gladly like to be stuck with you. And to you. Like glue. Under a warm blanket, justttt the two of us-" 

Majunga split the two of them apart, forcefully. "STOP RIGHT THERE. The rating doesnt call for that, please discuss this on your own time. We dont need to hear it." 

They looked at Asriel, slowly turning their head at him. "...orrrr DO WE-" 

Asriel looked unimpressed and deadpan, not saying anything. 

"...ok yeah, no. Anyways you two crazy kids, let's go to the core! Sorry I couldnt teleport us directly there but, Gaster has a block up of some kind. I gotta get tips from the guy." 

And so the group made their way to the core, as Majunga sang very annoyingly, "I'm just goin to the core to the core, I'm just goin to the core, you might not see me anymore anymore, I'm just goin to the core~"


	7. Chapter 7

The group had approached the old MTT resort. There was loud music blasting from the inside and colourful flashing lights coming from the inside. 

Frisk could feel their phone go off again. They answered it quickly. 

"Alphys?" 

"FRISK! Oh thank God! You've been gone for hours! It's almost 3 am! What happened, are you okay? And why do I hear loud noises?" 

"Uhh. Well um. I found Asriel. Along with a creature called a darkner. Oh, and Sans is here too." 

Sans chimes in, close enough to the phone so Alphys could hear him. "Yep, it's been a crazy night. Also, me and Frisk pretty much confessed our love. Probably gonna get married. Yeah." 

Frisk blushed furiously. "SANS!" 

Alphys squealed on the other end of the line, causing Frisk to pull the phone away from their ear. 

"Gee thanks Sans. You're going to cause her to self destruct." 

"Eh heh heh, s-sorry, got a little too excited there. But, h-hey that's great! I'm happy for you two! Obviously. Anyways, did you say you found Asriel?" 

Frisk nodded, which was silly since Alphys couldn't see them nodding. Cool. "Yep, and a darkner. Still not sure what the heck that is." 

Alphys hummed thoughtfully. "I'll try doing some research. Hey, I figured the underground would be quiet, why do I hear loud noise in the background?" 

"That's what we're about to find out. I'll fill you in later, gotta get going. See ya." With that they hung up. 

Everyone looked up at the resort. It was fairly run down, so why would there be anyone inside? At least it seemed more like a party than danger. Or maybe it was a dangerous party...

Majunga groaned impatiently. "Can we stop gawking and just go in? Jeez..." and marched in before the rest of them. 

Asriel squinted. "Yeah this was empty when we left..." 

"Well that's...comforting to know." commented Frisk, with a hint of suspicion in their voice. 

Sans just shrugged casually. "Cant be anything too bad if they're just party animals. Let's just go in." 

That's just what they did. And were met with an unexpected and bizarre sight. 

It was...a whole bunch of froggits. And final froggits. And considering how confused Asriel looked, they really weren't here before. They had managed to create a whole nightclub in the time Asriel and Majunga were on the surface. 

It seemed pretty wild too. Froggits dancing, hanging from chandeliers on the ceiling, jumping around like crazy, and drinking at the bar. The wall was destroyed that separated the restaurant from the rest of the resort, and a bar and dancefloor had replaced it. 

Asriel looked around, the confusion still clear on his face. "Where...did they all come from..." 

They looked over at the dancefloor to see Majunga dancing with a very drunk final froggit. 

"I dont know but I dont ever want em to leave!" Majunga yelled over the noise. The music was blaring. 

Sans grinned mischievously at Frisk, and dragged them onto the dancefloor. 

"WHOA hey, what are ya doing?" Frisk questioned, a bit flustered, but proceeded to dance with him regardless. 

Sans danced very close to them. "Just havin some fun, kiddo." 

"Heh. I didnt know you were a good dancer. Or that you even liked dancing...or any activity with a lot of movement." 

He smirked. "I think you'll find I'm fulla surprises." 

Frisk grinned. "Oh I already knew that." 

Asriel pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Well this was just weird. And completely distracting them from the task at hand. Perhaps they should have tried Majungas teleporting again. Or even Sans. Didnt even think of that, maybe he could get past whatever barrier Gaster had up. 

He rolled his eyes as he yelled out at them. "I love dancing as much as the next person but we really should get to the core fellas! Guys???" 

None of them were paying much attention to him at this point. Guess after the sadness and stress they needed to let loose, before entering the unknown danger that lay ahead. Who knows what would happen, right? 

A bunch of froggits grabbed Asriel by the hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor. Well guess he was just gonna. Let this happen. 

"Okay seriously, where did you all come from?" 

The froggit dancing next to him now responded. "Well, we waited for you to leave, then we turned the resort into a nightclub." 

Asriel was subconsciously dancing now as he continued to speak. "Okay but, why arent you on the surface?" 

The froggit shrugged. "I dont know. A few of us froggits wanted to stay in the underground. Its home to us." 

"Fair enough. I dont really care if you guys wanted a nightclub, I haven't been residing in Hotland anyway. Why did you wait for us to leave?" 

The froggit yelled out to the crowd. "Did you hear that guys?!?! Prince Asriel doesnt care! We can keep the nightclub!" 

The crowd erupted into cheers, getting more raucous than before. A final froggit jumped into the crowd from the bar, crowd surfing. Another froggit accidentally knocked into another froggit, starting an insane fight. Now all the froggits were fighting. 

Asriel yelled over to Majunga. "For the love of God GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" 

Majunga shrugged. "Alright buckaroo! As you wish!" 

They snapped their fingers and managed to teleport them to the elevator that would take them to the core, the noise of the music and the fight could be heard from inside the resort faintly now. 

Frisk and Sans looked especially roughed up, having been caught in the middle of it. 

"Well that was an experience." commented Frisk. 

"That was AWESOME. After all this Asy, we gotta go back here-" Majunga stopped as they realized what they were saying. 

And now the reality of what was about to happen weighed on everyone again. Everyone looked at Asriel sadly, except Majunga, who couldnt bring themselves to look at anyone now. 

"...lets just go." They said with a crack in their voice, as they opened the elevator by force, settling themselves in the corner, leaning against the rail. 

The others entered the elevator too in silence. Asriel didnt look at anyone else now either. 

God. This was just horrible. Why did things have to be this way? Why? 

Frisk felt the reset call to them again. It was distant, but it was there. Just do it. Just start over. Do it. Do it. Do- 

The elevator stopped abruptly, snapping them out of it again. They clenched their fists. No. They weren't going to let this happen again. Looking at Sans now gave them more reassurance than ever to not use it. Frisk would make sure this was the only timeline, the one that mattered. 

Wait, why wasnt the elevator door opening? 

Frisk became anxious. "What happened? Is the elevator broken? Can we teleport further?" 

Majunga shook their head. "No. Like I said whatever barrier is up begins here. I'm sure the elevator will start up again in a bit." 

No. Something was wrong. Frisk felt it in their soul. That same fear from a long time ago, when they were in one of the elevators. When they faced Asriel, who had absorbed all the souls, consumed with power. 

The elevator lights turned red as an alarm sounded. Everyone grabbed onto the rails in panic. 

"WHAT THE JUMBO JUICE IN HELL?!?!" exclaimed Majunga. 

"Everyone just stay calm! Stay calm!" Asriel yelled out. 

Frisk could barely breathe. They gripped the rail they were leaning on desperately as the elevator shook and the alarm blared. No. Not again. 

They looked over at Sans, who looked back at them, panic in his eyes. 

"Frisk!" 

He reached a boney hand out to them. Frisk tried to grab it, but before they could, everything flashed white. 

Darkness. Then a voice. A familiar voice. 

"...hello? Can you hear me? Good. Now, let's have a little heart to heart. You dont want to make a big mistake now, do you?" 

Frisks eyes fluttered open to see a child in a green striped shirt standing in front of them. 

Son of a-


	8. Chapter 8

This. Was bad. What happened? Looking around they could see nothing but black empty space, yet they were clearly standing on solid ground. No where to go. And standing there, in front of them, was the first fallen child, Chara. 

They recognized that voice from the video tapes that were back in the old lab. It was definitely them. According to Asriel, they weren't the nicest person. And whenever they were brought up around Sans, his eyes got really dark with what Frisk came to recognize as fear. 

So clearly, being alone with them in a space they couldnt leave was not a good thing. But how was this happening in the first place? They were supposed to be dead. Right?

The child giggled. "That's right. You dont remember the past resets. Which means you dont remember our partnership." 

Frisk looked at them in confusion. Partnership? 

Shrugging, the child started pacing around them. "I guess it doesnt really matter though. This time I'm going to have to kill you for good. Our partnership is officially. Done." 

They pulled out a knife, eyes glowing red as they lunged at Frisk, who roll dodged out of the way. Holy shit! 

Frisk suddenly felt a pain in their head as an image quickly flashed before their eyes. An image of themselves, as a kid, attacking Sans with that same knife. 

Chara smirked. "Having trouble? Do you remember now?" 

Frisk shook their head, fear coursing through them. Their soul began to pulsate violently. Their head was pounding. Oh God what was happening. They felt trapped, like everything was closing in on them. But there was no way out. 

Images kept flashing of horrible things. Them as a kid, killing each and every one of their friends and family. The look of horror on Toriels face as they struck her down. Undyne, strong, brave Undyne, fighting them with everything she had, but ultimately falling to their strikes. 

And Sans. Many images flashing of trying to kill him. Seemingly all different times. Each time he looked more broken than the last. 

Frisk growled, grasping onto their head. "No. NO! I DIDNT DO THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!"

Chara laughed, loud and maniacally. "Oh but you did. We did. And now theres only one thing that you can do...reset, or be killed by me again, for the last time." 

No...this couldnt be happening... 

Frisk fell to their knees in defeat. It was too much...it was all too much. All too late. 

It was over. 

They couldnt save everyone. 

The ones they loved...

No one. 

Look at how many times they've reset. All the things they've done. Heck, they've literally made a deal with the devil, so to speak. Just to keep on resetting, like the sick, twisted...

But...that wasnt true. 

Frisks soul began to calm down. 

They were only human. Having this much power as a human being was a dangerous thing. It could drive a person mad. 

And they cared. 

They loved...they loved everyone so much. Images of their friends and family, happy together, laughing, flashed before them. A life that could happen for everyone. It all depended on what they did now. 

Chara chuckled menacingly. "You think you wont reset again, but you will. You will do it now. It's always inevitable...its the only way to save him."

Asriel...

Frisk clenched their fists as they stood up, firmly. 

"That won't save him. He wouldnt want this. He doesnt want this." 

Charas smile began to falter. 

"I love him. Hes my friend. Hes family. He deserves a happy ending." 

The two stared each other down. 

"Which is why I'm doing THIS!" 

Frisk reached out, grabbed the reset, and smashed it into a billion pieces. Everything shook like an earthquake. 

Charas form melted in front of them in a horribly disturbing image. 

"ARGHHHHHHHhhhh" they cried out as they became nothing. 

Frisk figured something out. Chara made them feel like they weren't in control, but the truth is they always were. Chara was nothing more than an image representing their fear. Fear was strong. It could consume you, like a tsunami. 

But love was stronger than that. 

Frisk exhaled, breathing out all their tension. They let themselves fall, as there was no longer any ground below them. As they fell, some different images popped in their head. 

The real Chara. The one that was alive all those years ago. Images of them, escaping their abusive household, running up to Mt. Ebott, intending to never come back. 

Then falling, and meeting Asriel. Meeting their monster family. For the first time ever, feeling real love. Frisk could feel Charas conflicting emotions through these images. They could feel love. But also hate. Confusion. 

Laughing off Asgore being sick. But they definitely felt horrible. But also, they didnt know what to do with all these new emotions. Guilt. Remorse. A hint of compassion? 

Eating the buttercups to poison themselves. The emotions jumbled and conflicted. Their hatred for humanity truly consuming them. But also getting to feel that love. For a bit there, they felt something. 

It was all fuzzy, and Frisk saw no more as they continued to fall. They closed their eyes. 

Frisk slowly opened their eyes, voices around them echoing. 

"Frisk?? Kiddo?? Are you okay? Frisk!!" 

"Hey buckaroono! Dude! Get up or I'll kick you up! Nah I'm just kidding take your time." 

"Really? I dont think now is the time to be funny." 

Their vision cleared, and they could see Asriel, Sans and Majunga leaning over them. The elevator was crushed into the ground, and they were back on the ground floor near the MTT resort. 

"Ugh...that was weird..." Frisk groaned as they tried to get up. 

Sans breathed a sigh of relief. "You really scared me there kiddo. You okay?"

Frisk put a hand to their head. "Yeah I'm fine, I just..." 

"Yeah that was nutter butters! The elevator malfunctioned and we went crashing down, and you totally fainted! I personally, thought it was fun-" 

Asriel interrupted Majunga, "-but then why were you screaming and grasping for dear life? Actually, wait...why didnt you just teleport us out of there safely?" He looked at both Majunga and Sans when he said this. 

Sans sighed. "Kinda hard to think fast when you're in shock." 

Majunga nodded. "Yeah, what he said! We're not perfect Mary sues you know! Just look at me, I think I'm super cool but I'm actually annoying! And I'm afraid of clowns!" 

Frisk managed to stand, with Sans helping them up. 

"You're afraid of clowns?" they asked. 

Majunga sniffed, embarrased. "Yeah well, they're ugly and creepy. You cant deny that!" 

Asriel looked at Frisk, worried. "Frisk, what happened? While you were passed out you were mumbling about something." 

Frisk shook their head. "Its nothing, dont worry about it. But uh, hey, Asriel?" 

Asriel tilted his head curiously. "Hm?" 

"I understand what the right thing to do is now. Let's go." 

Asriel squinted at them suspiciously. "What do you mean? We're-" 

Majunga interrupted him impatiently. "Dude, let's stop talking and start acting. Acting! That thing you love doing so much. And not the entertainment kind." 

Everyone looked at the elevator. 

"Well if you cant teleport us, how are we going to get there now?" asked Frisk. 

Wait. Frisk tried looking for their reset. So it was still there. They sighed. It really was just a dream. They had to continue forward. But at least they weren't tempted to use it now. Nope, they were never going to touch it again. 

Majunga sighed. "I don't know man. I dont know anything. This whole thing is nuts. I wont ever use it, you wont ever use it again, right? Let's just forget this whole thing!" 

They looked at Asriel. "That way you can be safe, right? And we can have some fun! See the world! Right?" 

He looked back at them, seriously. "You know it doesnt work like that. Its. Dangerous. It has to be destroyed! We've been over this already!" 

Majunga looked irritated now. "But we wont touch it! Ever! Frisk, you wont do it again, right?" They looked at them expectantly. 

But suddenly, Frisk was starting to feel faint again. Oh for the love of God how many times could you faint in one day? 

Sans started to wobble too though. "Whoa I'm feeling kinda...kinda..." and just like that he fell over, passed out on the ground. 

Asriel had passed out too. Majunga rushed to his side. 

"ASY! You okay?!?! What's...what's happening...oh wow theres flying puppies...aw they're carrying glowsticks...oh. OH." And then they passed out too. 

Frisk couldnt stop themselves from fading either. Soon they were all passed out. 

Yeah, that figured. 

When Frisk woke up next, they were in a grassy field...filled with buttercup flowers. Looking around, they could see Asriel, Majunga and Sans there too, starting to wake up as well. There was a big tree in the center, with someone sitting on top of it. 

It was Gaster. 

When he noticed them, he smiled, and slowly made his way down to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody moved as Gaster approached Frisk. It was already shocking enough that they had all passed out and woken up here. Majungas eyes lit up, awestruck. Sans gawked at him, like he couldnt believe what he was seeing. Asriel stayed calm. 

Frisk could only stay frozen in place as Gaster looked them up and down. He hummed in approval. 

"Uhhh..."

Gaster chuckled deeply. It was kinda soothing. 

"It is good to finally meet you, human. Only now has there been enough magical energy to awake my spirit briefly, thanks to the darkner showing up." He looked at Majunga as he said this, who swelled with pride in return. They must have been a big fan. 

"I thought you only spoke in hands?" Sans asked, voice quivering as he was still in shock. 

Gaster looked up at the blue sky that was above them. "As a spirit I can choose to get through to you any way I want. Unless youd rather I spoke in hands." 

Majunga clapped eagerly. "Yes yes do it!" 

Frisk shook their head quickly. "No no no! This is fine." 

This made Gaster laugh. His voice was deep and raspy. Not what Frisk pictured, but his laugh was somehow calming. 

"Its good to be with living, breathing souls after so long. I've been waiting for this day for so long. Again, I have to thank you Majunga. I dont know how you got here but I'm glad you did." 

Majunga giggled and clapped like crazy, clearly fangirling. Wow. This man was a mystery, how could they even know enough about him? Maybe that was the whole point, though. 

Sans slowly tried approaching too now, looking like he had something to say, but didnt know how to say it. He probably had so many questions. 

Gaster turned to him. "I know that you have many questions..."

See, there you go. 

"...and I will answer as much as I can now. If you will bear with me."

Sans stayed silent. 

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. Everyone sat down in the grass in front of him, like a kindergarten class at a library reading. 

"As I said, I have only been able to do this now, as the newfound energy in the air has revitalized me...for the time being. Make no mistake, I am no longer of your world. I am, essentially, a ghost. That accident at the core destroyed me. And that accident was because I tried to reset." 

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Sans just about fell over. 

"You...have the power to reset?" asked Asriel. 

"Yes, I did. I gave it to myself. One for a monster, me, one for a human, you, Frisk, and one for a being I was only just discovering about, a darkner, so you, Majunga." 

"But...how did you do it? I dont understand." spoke Frisk. 

"It truly was the most dangerous, and insane project I would ever do. And it would be my last. I was able to transfer that power by meditating in this big machine. I gave it all to myself, then by sitting in this machine, I focused on the souls I located that I wanted to split it between. Which was you two. And me.

And to my shock...it worked. It actually worked. I was ecstatic. Who knew what you could do with this power? And I had hoped the two souls I picked would make good use of it too. Obviously, I was terribly, horribly...wrong." 

His voice cracked with sad exhaustion as he said this. Everyone was slack jawed in disbelief. 

"Then I. Tried to use it. But it...was too much for a monster soul. I dont know exactly what happened, but when I touched it there was a huge flash, and then, nothing. That is all I remember. So I've been here, waiting, hoping. But I felt the timelines starting and stopping from you, Frisk...and the pain. So much pain. Stuck here, I could see nothing, but I could feel everything." 

Frisk looked guilty at this. And felt extremely guilty. But they reminded themselves that they were going to make up for all of it, right here and right now. 

"Yeah, its...dangerous for a human." Frisk simply commented. 

Gaster chuckled again. "Indeed it is. It is not your fault. As you say, you are only human. Strong soul and determination or not." 

He looked at Majunga curiously. "But you never touched it. Its interesting. Why?" 

Majunga shrugged. "I liked my life just fine. What was the point? Plus uh, I was too scared to touch it..." 

"In that case, we dont even know if youd be able to use it either. You darkners are a mystery. Perhaps one day you can tell me all about it."

Majunga grinned widely, eyes shining. To tell THE Gaster, as a huge fan, all about yourself, was probably a dream come true. 

"But that will have to wait. For years down the road for you, hopefully. You dont want to be here before your time. Well I mean, except for...Asriel, are you...ready?" 

Asriel inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. 

"I'm...yes. I'm ready." 

Gaster nodded. He looked at Frisk. 

"And I can tell you are as well. You've matured so much. It fills me with pride." 

Frisk rubbed the back of their head sheepishly at the compliment. "Uh, thanks. I guess I have." 

They looked at Asriel then, determination sparkling in their eyes. "Let's do this." 

Asriel smiled, nodding at them. They all stood up. 

"Alright. Sans, step back. Frisk, Asriel and Majunga, step forward." 

So they did. Sans stepped back nervously, looking at Frisk with great worry. Please be okay, he hoped in his head silently. 

"Now. I need Majunga and Frisk to close their eyes and focus with me." 

Gaster, Majunga and Frisk closed their eyes. 

"I need you to focus very hard and very carefully. This will be tricky and require great effort. I need you to take out your resets, hold them out of your souls and keep them there. It wont hurt, but it will take some effort. We will do this together." 

The three of them focused with all their might. Grunting with the effort, gritting their teeth, they eventually managed to pull it out of their souls and hold it out in front of them. Uh, use your imagination on what that might look like. Sans couldnt see it from where he was standing...dont judge me. 

"Alright. It is time now. Asriel, I want you to try breaking it all apart with everything you've got. Keep your eyes closed and focus your magical energy with all your will." 

Asriels hands moved at their own volition, magical energy beginning to form above them. It was if he was crafting it, like a work of art. The ball of magic grew bigger and brighter, and then with great force of might, Asriel brought a huge energy beam down on the resets. It was so blinding, Sans had to hide in his hoodie. 

Gaster yelled out over the loud sound that reverberated out of the beam. "Frisk! Focus the determination from your soul into that beam! Do it!" 

It was difficult trying to do that at the same time as holding out their reset, but they did. 

"Keep doing this together you two! Hold it until they are all broken! And do not falter your determination once Asriel falls, Frisk. That is his sacrifice. Using up all that energy will kill him. You knew this going in!" 

Frisk scrunched up their face, their determination growing strong. Yes. They know. Which is why they were doing this. 

Suddenly, somehow, Frisk was able to use their power of determination to focus on Asriel, and suck up all his magic, continuing the beam themselves, causing Asriel to be knocked back, leaving just enough for him to stay in his normal form and keep his soul. 

"FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Asriel shouted. 

Sans pulled down his hoodie and looked on in despair and shock. He got up and tried to run over, but the power was too much, even for him. 

"FRISK! NO!" He shouted as well. 

Frisk couldnt drop their focus to look at either of them. They were starting to feel the pain now. "I love you all! You deserve your happy endings! I caused you pain and suffering, I'm not the one who needs the happy ending. You deserve it, Asriel!" 

Asriels eyes formed with tears. He didn't have the strength to move now. He could only look on in disbelief. 

"That's not true Frisk!" He shouted, "you are an amazing person, and deserve your happy ending!" 

Frisk continued. The pain was getting worse now as the resets began to crack. 

"Its okay Asriel! You've all already given me more than enough!" 

Sans sobbed as he tried to get closer again to stop them, desperately. "No Frisk! It's not enough. Theres so much more for you. Stay with us! Stay with me! I...I love you." 

Frisk began crying too then. The life they had flashed before their eyes. The life they could have had. Growing more as an ambassador, as a leader. Being with their friends and family, getting to see them grow, their accomplishments. Being with Sans. 

But then, the pain stopped as Frisk was knocked back, and they could feel all the magic drain from them. 

...what? 

Frisk looked up from where they had landed, over at the beam. Gaster had stood back now too. The power of the beam had successfully separated them from their resets as they were being destroyed. 

With Majunga left standing in the middle. 

They grunted aggressively, sparks of all the magic they had within them now flying everywhere. Their soul pulsated like crazy, the pain clear in their eyes. The resets cracked even more, starting to break apart. 

Asriel looked on in shock. "Ma-Majunga?!?!" 

They managed to look back at him. They strained a grin. 

"You're awesome buddy!" They looked at everyone else. "And you guys too! It's been a pleasure!" 

Frisk couldn't believe it. They barely knew this being, who barely knew them. Why? 

Majunga closed their eyes. "Thank you so much, Asy. For giving me what I never had before. Even if it was only briefly. A friend. A best friend." 

Asriel choked on his sobs then, unable to speak. He looked at them, as they turned to look into his eyes one last time. 

They chuckled weakly. "I love you." 

Everything flashed white as the beam exploded the resets, which shattered into nothingness. They were finally gone...forever.

And so was Majunga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESS F TO PAY RESPECTS  
> sorry


	10. Chapter 10

When Frisk opened their eyes next, they were in the MTT resort again, with a swarm of froggits crowding around them. Sans and Asriel were beside them, waking up too. 

"Hey guys look! They're okay!" announced a final froggit. The rest of them erupted in cheers. 

As Frisk stood up, they attempted to search for their reset. 

But there was nothing. 

It was really gone. 

They laughed, tears of joy and relief forming in their eyes. They couldnt believe it. They could live their life in peace now. Their only life. The only life they needed. 

Sans groaned as he stood up. When he saw Frisk he ran over to them, tackling them into a hug as he cried his own tears of joy. 

"Oh my God Frisk! You're okay!" He pulled back, his blue eye glowing. "Dont. Ever. Do that. Again." 

Frisk laughed. "I wouldnt dream of it. The only thing I dream of now is spending a lifetime with all of you." 

Sans chuckled. "But especially me, right?" He teased with a wink. 

They grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, bringing him closer. "Oh we are going to be spending a lot more time together, trust me...so, you do love me, as you said, hm?" 

Sans blushed, chuckling nervously. "Well, yeah. Yeah I do. I do in every timeline, remember? But uh...how bout you?" 

Frisk smiled as they leaned in closer, just a lips distance away. They hovered their lips over his teeth briefly, relishing in the moment before finally kissing him. He put a bony hand through their hair as he kissed back passionately. Well, as close to kissing as you could get with a skeleton, but it set Frisks soul aglow just the same. It felt like a long time coming. Many many long times coming. 

They pulled back after what felt like forever, looking lovingly at the skelemonster. Or possibly darkner, as Frisk started to suspect, but it didnt matter. 

"I love you too. Of course." 

Asriel stood up now, rubbing his head. Frisk and Sans broke apart to go support him. 

"I...are we back? Frisk? Is your reset...?" 

Frisk nodded. "Yes, it's gone. I've never felt so light, actually. It's a good feeling." 

Sans sighed deeply, looking more peaceful than he had in a while, to hear that. Frisk was happy too. Now he could finally be at rest. And so could everyone. 

Realization hit Frisk. Asriel was okay! He didnt die, and he would get to stay his normal self and come back to the surface to get his happy ending! They hugged him, surprising him. 

"Asriel, do you realize what this means? You can come be a family with us. You can see your mother and father again. You can have your happy ending!" 

Asriel hugged them back silently. He began to laugh. It escalated into a booming laughter that reminded Frisk of Asgore. 

"I'm...free. I'm me again, now and forever and I...I can go home. I can see mom and dad...I cant believe this...finally, at peace." 

He looked sad then as he gently clutched his chest. Right. Frisk and Sans both felt sad too. Sad for their friend, their mysterious new friend, who Frisk thought was just extremely annoying and a little creepy at first, who had sacrificed their life to destroy the resets. Frisk didnt know enough about them to know what happy ending they could have possibly dreamed of...but looking at how they were with Asriel, they could guess. 

Did the power of love give them the determination? That's pretty cheesy, but Frisk thought so. Perhaps Majunga would be resting in peace, knowing Asriel and everyone else could have their happy ending. Frisk would forever be grateful to them for not letting them take the sacrifice...it would have caused more pain. To their friends and family, and especially Sans, who had been through enough. 

"Majunga gave up their happy ending for us..." said Asriel sadly. 

Frisk put a hand to his shoulder. "No. They will rest in peace and happiness, knowing that you and all of us will be happy. We will make sure they'll be known on the surface." 

Sans, who now had his hands in his pockets like normal, yawned. "Speaking of which, shouldnt we go back up now? I could use a nap. Or actually, 30. 30 naps. 300. 300 naps." 

"Hey! Your new lover here! What about spending time with me?" 

"Exactly. You can nap with me." Sans replied with a wink. 

Frisk rolled their eyes, smiling. Actually, that didnt sound like a bad idea at all. But first...

They looked at Asriel. "You ready to see mom and dad again?" 

Asriel looked back at Frisk, beaming. "More than ever." 

Funny enough, it had been almost 3 days, apparently. When they got back to the surface, Frisk checked their phone. A billion messages from everyone. Toriel would usually check in on them when they went on trips, so not answering was odd for them. There was some from Alphys as well. Frisk was surprised she was able to reach them the one time she did in the underground. 

Asriel walked with the two of them down the street of the monster neighborhood nervously. 

"Everyones going to be...very shocked. Extremely, actually. Are you sure they're ready?" 

"They wont be prepared, that's true. But they'll be ready. They've always been ready to see you again." Frisk gave him a reassuring smile. 

Where was everyone anyway? It was during the day and it was quiet. But then, Frisk could hear a crowd. Turning the corner to where their house was, the whole neighborhood was rallied in front of it. 

Undynes voice could be heard from the front of the crowd. Alphys was standing beside her. She must have told everyone what had happened then. 

"Alright guys! Are we ready to go to the underground and get Frisk and Sans?" 

Papyrus yelled out as he went up on the front porch with them, "YEAH! LETS GO GET THE HUMAN AND MY BROTHER! Oh poor, poor Sans. He must be so lost without me!" 

Toriel and Asgore were huddled together, looking worn out, worry plastered on their faces. Frisk felt bad that they had left like that. It was crazy. But it did get Asriel back. 

When they looked over at Asriel, they could see his eyes shining as he stared long and hard at his parents in disbelief. 

"Its...them. It's really them." he said, almost breathless. 

Sans grabbed onto Frisks hand, squeezing gently. They looked at each other, then at Asriel, nodding. 

"Its time." said Frisk. 

Asriel took a deep breath as he let Frisk and Sans go first, following slowly after them. 

Just as Undyne was about to speak more, her jaw went slack as she spotted Frisk and Sans. She pointed at them excitedly as she yelled, 

"GUYS! ITS THEM! THEYRE OKAY! THEYRE BACK!" 

Everyone turned around to see them, shock plain on their faces. Frisk gave a small wave. 

"Uh, hey guys!" 

They all cheered as they crowded around the two of them. Toriel and Asgore ran over to Frisk, crying tears of joy and relief to see their child was okay. 

"Oh my child! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're home safe!" Toriel cried as she hugged them tight, along with Asgore. 

"You gave us quite the scare!" laughed Asgore happily as he ruffled their hair. 

Frisk laughed too, warmth and love filling their soul. It was so good to be with their family again. 

Papyrus grabbed onto Sans and hugged him tight too. "BROTHER! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOURE NOT HURT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT, I WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY UPSET AT YOU! And uh, just upset in general." 

Sans just shrugged as he smiled, trying to act nonchalant as always, but Frisk could see his eyes shine. He definitely missed his brother. 

"Yeah, I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I did that to ya. But let's face it, you would have rushed right by my side, like the awesome brother you are." 

Papyrus struck a heroic pose, beaming with pride. "But of course!" 

Sans yawned. "Gotta say, I'm bone tired now after that adventure." Frisk could have sworn Papyrus twitched a little at the pun. Must have been weird to go days without hearing them. 

Looking over at Frisk, he cocked his brow teasingly, holding out his hand for them to take. Really, right now, in front of everyone? Frisk rolled their eyes, but smiled all the same as they locked their fingers together with his, holding his hand. 

Papyrus gasped dramatically as he pointed at them. Everyone went silent. 

"WAIT A MINUTE! ARE-ARE YOU TWO?!?!" 

The couple looked at each other, then back at everyone else and nodded. 

The crowd of monsters erupted into cheers again, louder than the last. Some jumped up and down as they hugged each other, Monster Kid threw his sweater in the air as Temmie threw their graduation cap. Papyrus was screeching like a banshee. Alphys fainted in the back. 

Frisk blinked. Seriously.

"This is a little bit extra for this, dont you think, guys???" 

Asriel was still standing far back from the crowd, shuffling awkwardly. Right. 

"Uh guys. Guys!" Frisk shouted. 

Everyone calmed down as they gave Frisk their attention. Monster Kid crawled through the crowd looking for his sweater. That Temmie was somehow wearing now. 

"As Alphys told you, as I can tell, i went to the underground. To find Asriel." 

Frisk decided not to mention the resets. It didnt matter now, did it? 

"...and he found me. Us. Come on, Asriel." 

They gestured over to him. The monsters all looked over. When they saw him, they couldnt believe what they were seeing. 

It was him. It was really him. They stayed dead silent. 

As he walked over, the crowd cleared a path for him. One monster tried to reach out and touch him with a shaky claw, just to prove to themselves that he was really there and that it wasnt a dream. 

He cleared his throat, and gave a friendly wave. "Howdy, everyone. It's been a while!" 

A few monsters fainted in the crowd, while the realization that he was really here dawned on everyone. Tears formed in their eyes as their smiles grew wide. It was a miracle. 

Toriel and Asgore just stared, mouths agape. Asriel looked at them with a big smile.

"Hi mom. Dad. It's me, Asriel. I uh...its been a long time, hasnt it? I um..." 

Toriel slowly walked up to him first, extending a paw slowly to his face. She stroked his cheek gently as he gladly leaned into the touch, so happy to finally feel his parents love after so long. 

"Is it...its...its really you?" Toriel asked, her voice shaking. 

Asriel nodded as he took hold of his mother's paw in his. "Yes. Yes it's really me! I'm back. And I'm here to stay." 

Toriel covered her mouth as she laughed and cried at the same time, then quickly hugged him, grasping on for dear life. 

"I cant believe it!" she exclaimed. 

Asriel hugged back just as tightly. He looked up then to see his dad, slowly approaching. Toriel let go so the two could face each other. 

"Howdy, dad." Asriel greeted his father warmly. 

Asgore whimpered. He grasped onto his son too then, sobbing uncontrollably. Toriel joined back in on the hug. After all these years, their son, who they thought was dead for good, had come back to them. Frisk had done what they set out to do. 

They grabbed Frisk and brought them into the hug. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you..." Toriel whispered to Frisk. 

Frisk smiled, a tear rolling down their cheek as they hugged their new, fully formed family. They did do it. 

Everyone joined in on the group hug, their souls beating as one. Asriel had never been so happy. It was finally over. 

When everyone broke apart, they all stayed gathered around to hear the whole story. As Frisk was finishing, they were sure not to forget to mention someone very important. 

"The truth is, without their sacrifice, none of this would have been possible. I know none of you knew them, and I barely did too. They were truly a mystery. An odd being, a quirky being...but one filled with love. Their name was Majunga." 

Nobody knew who they were or how they got there, and Alphys later revealed she couldnt find any record of them or what a darkner was. When they asked Sans, who they were sure knew something about it, just shrugged it off. 

Oh well, Frisk thought. It didnt matter. They would keep them in their memory forever regardless. 

Later on that night when a big party was being held in the Dreemurr house, Sans broke away from the group in the bedroom upstairs. He sat down on the bed, pulling a drawing out of his pocket. 

On it was a poorly drawn human, a skeleton like being wearing a hoodie similar to him, but definitely younger and more goofy looking, and a big buff monster with long hair, as well as the words "dont forget" written on it. He smiled at it. Grabbing a pen from the dresser, he drew something else beside the three people. A tall, lanky lizard creature, with fluffy hair, pointy ears and a big, toothy grin. For added measure, he drew little sparkles around it too. 

Satisfied with that, he went back downstairs to the party, and placed the drawing in the middle of Frisks fridge.


	11. Epilogue

Gaster sat peacefully in the tree in the middle of the grassy field, eyes closed as he took in the gentle breeze. He opened his eyes again as a voice beside him interrupted the quiet. 

"Okay okay, I spy with my little eye something RED! Ha! Guess that! It's something I never saw yet! You cant-"

"Ladybug." said Gaster, simply. 

Majunga threw their hands in the air, defeated. "How. Seriously how. We are sitting up in a tree, I spotted it on the freaking ground." 

Gaster chuckled. "I've been here forever, you forget. I can spot everything easily." 

Majunga rested their chin on their hand, sighing as they continued to look across the field. "Then why bother playing?" 

He looked at them. "Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun in ages. I'm glad you're here. And also still shocked." 

They stayed silent as they just continued to look at the ground below them, face unreadable. 

Breaking the silence again, Gaster asked, "so I know that theres a lot you cant explain to me, but at least tell me one thing. Why did you do it?" 

Shrugging, they replied, "I had nothing to lose. I couldnt go back to where I came from, didnt want to. Asriel didnt feel the same as I did for him, I mean he cared but, eh heh. And I knew this was better for all those blokes on the surface. Who would they need more? Me, a stranger, or someone that's family to them? It's just common sense..." 

Gaster nodded, smiling. "Fair enough." 

The two looked up across the horizon then. Two other people were walking toward them. 

"Hey, you didnt tell me there were others here! You said you were all alone!" 

Gaster stood up. "I was. They just got here. Finally." 

"Hm?" 

When the two walking toward them approached the tree, Majunga looked down to see a human. They reminded them of Frisk, but they had a sword and were wearing fancy looking armor. The other one beside them was a monster, a beefy looking gal with thick hair, looked kinda like a dinosaur, and wielding an axe. 

"Uhhh, you guys arent gonna use those weapons, are ya?" Majunga asked nervously as they climbed up the tree to sit next to them. 

The dinosaur like monster blew a piece of hair out of her face, snorting. "Pft. I haven't used that damn axe in a long time. But hey if you're itching for a spar, I'd be more than happy to." 

The human stayed silent as they smiled, taking in the peaceful scenery around them. 

"Well, its gonna get kinda boring around here, so sparring wouldnt be so bad. I have no magic left though. Maybe I can borrow your friends fancy sword!"

The dinosaur like monster boomed with laughter. "Sure, Kris here is terrible at using it anyway! I'm Susie, by the way." 

Majunga shook her hand. "Majunga. And this is-" 

"-yeah that's Gaster, I know. Hey dude." 

Gaster nodded at her. "Its very good to finally see you here. Now we can all rest in peace." 

After another few minutes of quiet, Susie groaned. 

"I'm so bored!" 

Majunga glared at her. "You've only been here a few minutes!" 

"HEY! LISTEN! I COME HERE AFTER A LONG PERIOD OF TIME OF NO ACTION, AND THERES NONE HERE EITHER! ITS STUPID!" 

Kris, who hadn't spoken until now, without looking at their friend, said, "well, our new friend here did mention sparring. Here." 

They passed Majunga their sword, who looked over it, observing all its intricate details, eyes sparkling. 

"Oooo, shiny and pointy! The way I like it!" 

Susie snorted. "Yeah uh, that's the way ALL swords are!" 

She jumped down with a loud thud, twirling her axe as she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Well then? Get down here so I can hit you." she said with a grin. 

Majunga grinned back. "With pleasure! Uh, but um, yeah imma hit you first!" 

The two sparred to their hearts content as Gaster and Kris watched on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird experience I apologize  
> Just kidding I dont because I enjoyed every second of it, be prepared for more


End file.
